Happy Birthday, Mary!
by JustCallMeLo
Summary: Rory invites Tristan to her birthday party in Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Rory invites Tristan to her birthday party in Stars Hollow._

_Pairing: RD and RT_

_Rating: K+_

_Disowner: I do not own any of the characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB do._

**Happy Birthday, Mary**

Chapter 1

"_Oh, coming to greet me?" Tristan asked when Rory came up to him as he entered the door._

"_Hello, Tristan." Rory said bitterly._

"_So, where's my birthday kiss?" he said smirking._

"_It's my birthday." she said coldly._

"_So, I'll give you a birthday kiss." he said walking toward her._

"_What is wrong with you?" she asked changing the subject._

"_Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you." he said seriously._

"_Well, good luck with that." she said bitterly._

"_I can't eat. I can't sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night calling out your name. Rory. Rory!" he said teasingly._

"_Would you shut up, please!" she asked nervously._

"_Rory, who's your friend?" her grandfather asked walking into the room._

"_I don't know, but this is Tristan." she said cringing. _

"_Excuse me?" he asked confused._

"_Tristan DuGrey, sir." Tristan said holding out his hand for Mr. Gilmore to shake._

"_DuGrey? Are you in any relation to Janlan DuGrey?_" _he asked curiously._

"_That's my grandfather, sir." Tristan said calmly._

"_Well, I've done business with Janlan for years. He's a fine man." Mr. Gilmore said interested in what kind of relationship this young man had with his granddaughter._

"_That he is." Tristan said nodding his head._

"_Rory, you have very good taste in friends. I approve." he said smiling. Someone called for Mr. Gilmore in the other room. He walked out of the room and Tristan smirked._

"_He likes me." he said still smirking._

"_He's drunk." Rory said trying to hide the fact that her grandfather highly approved of Tristan._

"_Come on, let's take a walk." he said holding out his hand._

"_This is stupid. You don't even like me. You have this weird need to prove I'll go out with you. That's not liking someone." she said frustrated. _

"_Why are you fighting this? You're gonna give in eventually." he said pretty sure of himself._

"_I'm gonna go find my mom." she said walking off._

"_Wow. Meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but okay I'm ready." he called after her._

A/N: I got that straight from the show. The next part won't be from the show.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hate Dean. Dean likes Rory, but Rory only likes him as a friend. They aren't together.

Chapter 2

Rory found her mom in the living room looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked her mother sitting down on the couch beside Lorelai.

"Hey, yeah. I'm fine. I saw my best friend Mitsy from high school." she said laughing nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess who I saw?" she asked knowing her mom would die.

"Who?" Lorelai said getting very interested.

"Tristan." Rory said calmly

"Oh really?" Lorelai said looking around.

"What?" Rory said curiously.

"I wanna see him." she said standing up.

"What!" Rory said following her mother.

"I wanna meet him," she said searching for a guy that fit his description, "Rory, babe, there aren't any fat bald teenage boys here." she said sighing.

"Well, he's not fat and bald. He has blonde hair and is medium built and is tall." she said.

"Oh, is that him?" she said pointing at Tristan.

"How did you do that?" Rory said in amazement.

"I knew he had to be hot by the way you always whine about him. And there aren't that many hot blondes here, so..." Lorelai explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh no! Mom, he's coming over here. Hide!" Rory said trying to run out of the room, but before she could get anywhere Lorelai grabbed her arm.

"No. I wanna meet him." she said walking up to meet him.

"Hi, you must be Tristan" she said walking up and sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Yes, ma'am. You must be Lorelai." he said shaking her hand.

"Don't call me ma'am. It sounds like I'm 40." she said dramatically.

"You're not 40!" he said in amazement.

"Aw, thanks." she said laughing.

"No, I mean you don't look 40, but you have a 16 year old daughter." he said trying to explain himself.

"I had Rory when I was 16." she explained.

"Oh." he said a little embarrassed.

"So, what do you want to know about Rory?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch.

"Well, does she have a boyfriend?" he asked trying his boundaries.

"No."

"Ok, I have got to tell you something. I've never felt this way about a girl. She's so beautiful. I've told her that so many times, but she doesn't believe me. I really care about her. What can I do to show her I really like her?" he said seriously.

"We're having a birthday party for her tomorrow at our house. Very casual. Just come and get her something. Nothing expensive just something to let her know you bought it and not your maid."

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" he asked

"No. And if she does, we'll just say you're my guest." Lorelai stated.

"Okay. She likes Harvard, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied not sure where this was going.

"Thank you." he said getting up and walking over to Rory.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you later, Rory." he said smiling.

"Okay? Bye." she said unsure of what just happened. She walked over to the couch Lorelai was sitting at.

"What?" Lorelai said noticing Rory was staring at her.

"What did you say?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing." she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Mom, you talked for 20 minutes. You had to talk about something." she said trying to crack her mother.

"You'll see." she said getting up to go find Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Rory woke up and walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table drinking coffee watching Sookie get everything ready for the party.

"Do you need any help?" she asked sitting down in the chair beside Lorelai.

"No, honey, we're fine." Sookie said while putting something in a pot.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to Luke's." she said getting up.

"Bring me coffee!" Lorelai shouted while taking a sip of her coffee.

When Rory got to Luke's it was already 10 and people were everywhere.

"Hey, Luke." she said as she walked in the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Hey, Rory. What times your party?" he asked giving her some coffee.

"Uh, 7, I think." she said trying to remember.

"Okay," he said answering the phone. "Hello. Yeah she's here. Okay. Why? Fine."

"Mom?" Rory asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah. Someone's coming to see you." he said almost inaudible.

"Oh, who?" she said getting interested.

"A friend." he said not paying attention.

"Lane?" she asked as the diner bell chimed. She turned around and was very surprised to see Tristan standing there holding a gift bag.

"Hi." he said sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still amazed he found her.

"Well, I didn't get to give you your present." he said holding out the bag.

"Yes you did." she said staring st him as if he was crazy.

"But that one didn't count. This one does." he explained.

"Okay." she said letting the subject go. She opened the bag and found a Harvard sweatshirt, Harvard stationary, Harvard pens, and a Harvard poster.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. There awesome." she said in awe.

"I wanted to get you something that you would know I bought instead of a bracelet my maid picked up at the mall." he said laughing nervously.

"I love it," she said blushing, "Um, if you're not doing anything tonight, we're having a party at my house. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." he said after studying her face for a second.

"Okay." she said as Luke walked over to them. He handed Rory a to go cup of coffee and looked at Tristan.

"Who's this?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh, Luke this is Tristan. Tristan. Luke." she said motioning from Luke to Tristan.

"Hi." Tristan said sticking out his hand.

"Hello." Luke said wondering if there was something going on between Rory and this kid.

"Your mom said to tell you to be home by 10:15 and it's 10:10, so you'll have enough time." Luke stated.

"Okay. Coming?" Rory asked Tristan."

"Yeah." he said getting up and following Rory out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Rory and Tristan got to the Gilmore house, Lorelai was putting up streamers in front of the door.

"Hi, mom." Rory said walking up to Lorelai.

"Hey, babe." she said straining to reach the tape.

"Hello, Lorelai." Tristan said knowing she didn't know he was standing there.

"Ah!" she screamed almost falling off the ladder.

"Mom, Tristan is going to stay for the party." Rory said smiling.

Lorelai noticed this and pretended she didn't know what was really going on.

"Okay. I'll tell Sookie to make another burger." she said getting off the ladder.

"Alright." Rory said following Lorelai into the house. When they walked into the house, Tristan noticed all the pictures of Rory and Lorelai.

"Tristan?" Rory yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah." he said following her voice.

"Tristan this is Sookie. The best chef in the world. Sookie this is Tristan." she said pouring two cups of coffee. She handed one to Tristan and the to go cup to Lorelai.

"It's cold." Lorelai said spitting the coffee back into the cup.

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"What? It is!" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I went all the way to Luke's, on my birthday I might add, to get you that." she stated.

"Oh, Luke's is 50 yards away. It won't kil-." she started but was interrupted by Rory.

"I am not going back to Luke's!" she interrupted.

"Please! I need coffee." Lorelai said as she watched Rory get up and pour her a cup pf coffee.

"Here." she said as she placed the cup in front of her mother.

"No. I need Luke's." she said blushing.

"Why? Mom? Do you have a crush on Luke?" Rory squealed.

"No!" Lorelai exclaimed while blushing harder.

The whole time they were talking Tristan sat there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm calling Luke." Rory said getting up and walking into the living room to get the phone.

"Luke's."

"Hey, it's Rory. My mom needs you to come over and help, uh, set things up for the party." she said without thinking.

"Oh, ok. Do you guys need anything from the market?" he asked nervously. He knew they didn't need him to help.

"No, but, uh, could you bring some coffee? Thanks," she said in a hurry as she hung up the phone, "Mom, Luke's coming over to help. Oh, and he's bringing coffee."

"No!" she said running into the living room. She was followed by an eager Sookie, who was followed by a laughing Tristan.

"Why not?" Rory said sitting on the couch next to Tristan.

" Because...uh, he has to work. And...," Lorelai tried to cover up the fact she, Lorelai Gilmore, was falling for him, Luke Danes.

"He's bringing coffee" Rory said looking out the window, "He's here." she said running to the door.

"Hey, Luke!" Rory said opening the door.

"Hey, Rory." he said nervously knowing Lorelai was home.

"Thank you so much for coming over on such short notice." she said letting him in and leading him into the living room.

"Hey, Lorelai." he said a little to softly.

"Hey, Luke." she said blushing.

Luke then noticed Tristan was sitting beside Lorelai.

"So, Trevor, what do you do?" he said not noticing his fatherly instincts toward Rory had kicked in.

"Well, I go to school with Rory. And it's Tristan." he said a little uneasy.

"Okay. Luke let me tell you what we need your help with." Lorelai said noticing the tension in the room.

Once Luke and Lorelai were out of ear shot, Rory looked at Tristan.

"I am so sorry." she said putting her face in her hands.

"It's okay," Tristan said confused, "Is he your mom's boyfriend?"

"No. He's just very protective." she explained.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay send reviews, I was thinkin' about bringin' Jess in like at chapter 11 or somethin'. What do ya'll think? Review! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

"Luke! Rory likes this boy. You can't run this one off." she said pacing around the kitchen.

"I haven't scared any of her, uh, special friends, off." he said adjusting his hat.

"Yeah, well, so." she said not willing to admit defeat.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." he said while looking in the living room at Tristan and Rory laughing at a joke Sookie was telling.

"Luke, he will just be a first boyfriend. They'll be plenty more you can torture," she said pushing him back into the living room, "Oh just a small fluke. The oven works fine." she said changing the subject.

"Oh, Tris, do you have clothes?" Rory asked not noticing she put her hand on the inside of his thigh.

"I always keep an extra pair of regular clothes incase of an emergency." he said not noticing her hand either.

"Hey, Rory, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" Lorelai said. She caught the hand-on-the-thigh.

"Sure." Rory said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, just a little question. What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Rory asked refiling her coffee.

"The your-hand-on-his-thigh thing. You were getting a little close for comfort, babe." Lorelai said leaning up against the counter.

"I so did not touch his thigh!" Rory said cringing.

"Yes you did!" Lorelai said laughing.

"No I di-. Oh my God, I did!" Rory said covering her eyes.

"My baby's got a man!" Lorelai said grabbing Rory and pulling.

"Mom! He's right in there!" she said blushing.

"You like him, don't you?" she said ignoring her daughters last statement.

"I don't know." she said knowing her mother knew the truth.

"Rory?" she said looking into her daughters eyes.

"Fine! I can't stand not being with him. I've never felt like this before. At first, I thought I hated him. Then he called me Rory, and I was like, 'Oh my God!'." she explained.

"Aw, babe, you better get in there before Luke gets a hand on him." she said squeezing Rory's hand.

"Alright." she said before walking into the living room.

"Hey, Tristan. Can I talk to you outside for a second?" she said resting her hands on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah." he said standing up and following Rory out of the house.

"I need to talk to you." she said as she started pacing.

"Okay." he said sitting on the steps in front of her.

"The first time I met you, you made me nervous. I thought it was just being at a new school and not knowing anyone. I thought when you called me Mary that I hated you. But a couple of weeks ago, I looked at you sitting with that girl, uh, Summer at lunch and I got jealous. Of her. I couldn't believe it so I convinced myself it was a crush and would go away, but, haha guess what, it didn't. What I'm trying to say is I have feelings for you. And more than just friendly feelings. I think I really like you." she said sitting on the steps towards the end.

"Wow. Are you sure?" he asked amazed.

"What?" she said a little surprised.

"Well, I mean, I really like you, too. But I want to make sure your positive before we go out on a limb." he said trying not to look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure." she said smiling.

"Okay." he said blushing. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Okay." she repeated as she kissed him.


	6. Authors Note!

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. Been at my cousin's house. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Rory and Tristan were lost in a kiss, while Sookie was badgering Lorelai with questions._

"What's his name?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Tristan DuGrey." she said trying to see them out the window.

"How old is he?" Luke asked sternly.

"16." she said leaning over the couch to see her daughter making out on their front porch.

969696969696969696969696969696969696

After a kiss that lasted about 3 minutes Rory ended it.

"Hi." she said bitting her lip.

"Hey." he said kissing her quickly on the lips.

"We should go inside." Rory stated as she got up.

"Yeah." Tristan standing up and grabbing her hand. They walked in the house and Lorelai saw Rory holding Tristan hand as they walked into the living room.

"Mom, we're gonna go get Tristan's car from Luke's. We'll be right back." Rory explained as she grabbed her purse and her jacket.

"Alright." she said smiling.

969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Tristan and Rory were holding hands and walking down the street when a awful thought entered her mind. She stopped and looked at Tristan.

"Tris, am I just another girl?" she asked trying to read her face.

"No! Rory, trust me, you won't get rid of me for a while he said while stepping in for a kiss. She immediately fell into it.

After a few minutes of shopping they got to Tristan's car. He opened Rory's door and let her in. Once inside he started the engine and headed back toward Rory's house.

"Oh my God! How long were we gone!" Rory exclaimed while looking at the crowd in front of her house.

"Only a few minutes." Tristan replied trying to find a place to park.

"Oh no." Rory said slumping down in her seat.

"What?" Tristan said pulling into a spot.

"Dean. He's this guy who goes to Stars Hollow High. He likes me, and I kinda led him on that I liked him. But I don't." she said whispering.

"Oh, so no I gotta fight for you, huh?" Tristan said opening his door and getting out. When Rory didn't get out he went around and opened her door.

"Are you coming?" he asked the girl in front of him who was almost in the floor.

"I guess." she said getting out of the car.

"Alright." he said grabbing her hand and walking into the house.


End file.
